game_consolesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Nintendo switch
Nintendo Switch (яп. ニンテンドースイッチ Нинтэндоː Суитти) — гибридная игровая консоль, разработанная японской компанией Nintendo. Nintendo Switch совмещает в себе свойства домашней игровой приставки и портативной игровой системы и может использоваться в обоих качествах. На этапе разработки носила Nintendo Switch кодовое название «Nintendo NX», была впервые продемонстрирована в октябре 2016 года и выпущена в продажу во всём мире 3 марта 2017 года. Nintendo Switch может работать как домашняя игровая приставка — в этом случае основное устройство приставки вставляется в специальную док-станцию, присоединённую к телевизору, и экран телевизора используется как средство вывода. Вне док-станции Nintendo Switch использует собственный сенсорный ЖК-экран — игрок может держать консоль в руках и взаимодействовать с ней как с планшетным компьютером либо разместить на столе перед несколькими участвующими в игре игроками, наподобие миниатюрного телевизора. Беспроводные контроллеры Joy-Con, входящие в комплект с консолью, также можно использовать разными способами: прикрепить к обеим сторонам консоли для игры в портативном режиме, вставить их в аксессуар Grip, чтобы получить форму традиционного геймпада для домашней консоли, или использовать их отдельно отдельно от консоли как Wii Remote. Консоль не использует блокировку по региону. С 2014 года у Nintendo были финансовые потери, главным образом из-за плохих продаж её предыдущей консоли Wii U[источник не указан 201 день]. Затем президент Nintendo Сатору Ивата подтолкнул компанию к мобильным и новым технологиям. Игровая консоль возглавила рейтинг лучших технических новинок 2017 года, составленный американским журналом Time11. История Предыстория В 2009 году у Nintendo были рекордные доходы, чистые продажи и прибыль благодаря выпуску приставок Wii и Nintendo DS в 2006 и 2004 годах соответственно121314. Однако в последующие годы доходы Nintendo сократились1516. С выпуском Wii U в 2012 году компания впервые понесла убытки с момента своей ориентации на видеоигры17. «Нью-Йорк-таймс» связал снижение финансовых прогнозов на 2014 год со слабыми продажами аппаратного обеспечения по сравнению с мобильными играми18. Ранее компания колебалась по поводу выхода на этот рынок, и тогдашний её президент Сатору Ивата считал, что они «перестанут быть Nintendo» и потеряют свою идентичность, если попытаются войти на него19. Примерно за три года до анонса Switch, Ивата, Тацуми Кимисима, Гэнъё Такэда и Сигэру Миямото разработали стратегию по обновлению бизнес-модели Nintendo, которая включала выход на рынок мобильных устройств, создание нового аппаратного обеспечения и «максимизацию их интеллектуальной собственности»20. До своей смерти Ивате удалось заключить деловой союз с японским оператором мобильной связи DeNA для разработки мобильных игр на основе франшиз Nintendo, полагая, что такой подход не поставит под угрозу их целостность2122. После смерти Иваты в июле 2015 года Кимисима был назначен президентом Nintendo, а Миямото был повышен до звания «Творческий партнёр» (англ. Creative Fellow)20. Разработка Первоначальная концепция Switch зародилась вскоре после выхода Wii U в 2012 году23. Кимисима заявил, что когда Nintendo оценивала то, какое новое аппаратное обеспечение они хотели бы создать, они хотели «не просто преёмника» Nintendo 3DS или Wii U, а думали, «какой новый опыт мы можем создать»20. В интервью газете «Асахи симбун» Кимисима заявил, что Switch был разработан для того, чтобы обеспечить «новый способ для игры», который «оказал бы большее влияние, чем Wii U»242526. Президент и операционный директор Nintendo of America Реджи Фис-Эме заявил, что приставка должна быть привлекательна как устройство, предоставляющее геймерам возможность играть дома или в дороге, и отметил, что она должна позволить разработчикам создавать новые типы игр27. По словам Синъи Такахаси, одним из источников вдохновения дизайна Switch стали отзывы игроков относительно Wii Remote. С выпуском таких игр, как Wii Sports и Wii Fit, игроки спрашивали у Nintendo, может ли компания сделать Wii Remote в меньшем форм-факторе, потенциально привязывая его к частям тела. Это заставило Nintendo задуматься о том, что может обеспечить контроллер меньшего фактора, относительно как аппаратного обеспечения, так и игрового процессора. Это привело к идее о приставке, которая была бы достаточно мала с этими новыми контроллерами, чтобы быть портативной28. Другие концепции также зародились из отзывов потребителей, которые были критичны по отношению к Wii U. Фис-Эме сказал, что игроки часто критиковали Wii U за то, что хоть им и нравилось пользоваться контроллером Wii U GamePad, они хотели бы играть в игры на нём где угодно. Однако, если они находились на большом расстоянии от основной части приставки, это становилось бессмысленным. Это вдохновило Nintendo на разработку домашней приставки, которую игрок мог бы взять с собой куда угодно29. По словам Синъи Такахаси и Ёсиаки Коидзуми, генерального директора Nintendo Entertainment Planning & Development Division (EPD) и его заместителя, одна из областей рынка, которую Nintendo хотела удовлетворить, заключалась в создании устройства, на котором игроки могли бы играть как в «неторопливые» игры, так и в «глубокие», что преодолело бы поляризацию игрового рынка в то время23. Такахаси считал, что дизайн Switch учитывал культурные различия между геймерами Запада и Японии, в особенности студентов. В то время японские студенты обычно проводили вместе больше времени после школы, и игры были важной частью этого социального времени. Западные студенты, напротив, имели более загруженный график, ограничивающий это. В результате, было решено, что портативные возможности Switch смогут удовлетворить оба образа жизни30. В некоторых случаях игры для Switch были разработаны с целью поощрения социальных взаимодействий в группах; например, игра 1-2-Switchenтребовала от игроков смотреть друг на друга, а не на экран. Кимисима утверждал, что, поскольку Nintendo занимается индустрией развлечений, она рассматривает игры для Switch, которые способствуют приятному общению, как средство достижения их конечной цели31 . Двумя ключевыми элементами, которые должны были объединить оба рынка, были возможность устройства работать и с телевизором, и в портативном качестве, а также отсоединяемые контроллеры23. Название «Switch» было выбрано не только для обозначения возможности устройства переключаться из ручного режима в режим домашней приставки, но и для того чтобы показать «идею бытия „переключателем“, который перевернёт и изменит то, как люди будут развлекаться в повседневной жизни»32. Анонс и старт продаж Первые новости о Nintendo Switch появились 17 марта 2015 года, когда Nintendo на пресс-конференции объявила о партнёрстве с японским провайдером мобильных игр DeNA. На данном этапе приставка была представлена под кодовым названием «NX», и названа «совершенно новой концепцией»33. На встрече с инвесторами в апреле 2016 года Nintendo объявила, что планирует выпустить NX по всему миру в марте 2017 года3435. Несмотря на то, что Nintendo не показала NX на Electronic Entertainment Expo 2016, она объявила, что игра The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, которая первоначально планировалась как эксклюзив для Wii U, будет также выпущена и на NX. На собрании акционеров после конференции Миямото заявил, что что у компании есть опасения о том, что конкуренты могут скопировать идею NX, если она будет раскрыта слишком рано3637. В следующем месяце стали появляться слухи о том, что приставка использует чип Nvidia Tegra, и является «гибридным» устройством, что подразумевает, что она способна работать и как домашняя игровая приставка, подключаемая к телевизору как устройству вывода, и как портативная игровая система, подобная планшетным компьютерам. Также появилась информация о том, что Nintendo будет распространять игры для приставок как с помощью картриджей, так и с помощью цифровых загрузок383940. 20 октября 2016 года Nintendo официально анонсировала приставку Nintendo Switch, и опубликовала трейлер, в котором была продемонстрирована «гибридная» природа устройства41. На момент выхода трейлера Nintendo не предоставила подробностей о возможностях платформы, и на 2017 год были запланированы мероприятия, на которых должна была появиться более подробная информация о приставке. Компания сообщила, что в ознакомительном трейлере не были показаны дополнительные функции4243. В декабре 2016 года Миямото и Фис-Эме на шоу The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon с Джимми Фэллоном показали тому приставку Switch. В дополнение к показу аппаратного обеспечения и функциональности приставки, Фэллону была дана возможность сыграть в Breath of the Wild в прямом эфире44. На пресс-конференции в Токио 13 января 2017 года Nintendo раскрыла подробности о Switch, включая технические характеристики, дату запуска и цены по всему миру45. Мероприятие транслировалось на японском в прямом эфире46, а английская версия транслировалась через трансляции Nintendo of America и региональные аккаунты в социальной сети Twitter. На следующий день в состоялось мероприятие Nintendo Treehouse, на котором была объявлена стартовая линейка игр для Switch47. Switch был официально выпущен 3 марта 2017 года во всём мире, за исключением некоторых частей Азии, включавших Индию и материковый Китай48. Она была выпущена в Японии в розницу по цене в 29 980 иен, в Северной Америке по цене в 299,99 долларов США, в Соединённом Королевстве по цене в 279,99 фунтов стерлингов, и в Австралии по цене в 469,95 австралийских долларов. В России приставка вышла по цене в 22 499 рублей5. При этом, стандартизированные цены для европейского рынка варьировались495051. В комплект входили сама приставка Switch, док-станция, два контроллера Joy-Con (левый и правый) и ремни для них, ручка для Joy-Con, адаптер переменного тока и HDMI кабель5253. На запуске были доступны два комплекта приставки, один с серыми Joy-Con, другой с неоново красным и синим Joy-Con54. Nintendo опасалась, что более высокая цена нанесёт вред продажам, что побудило её не включать дополнительное оборудование или игры55. Обновление В марте 2019 года газета The Wall Street Journal, ссылаясь на свои источники, анонсировала выпуск ещё двух версий консоли летом 2019 года. По данным издания, одна из обновлённых моделей будет мощнее, а вторая станет более дешёвой версией Switch, которая, согласно планам Nintendo, должна стать преемником устаревшей портативной игровой консоли 3DS56. Режим "Boost" В апреле 2019 года, после обновления Breath of the Wild (в связи с выпуском VR шлема) игра стала загружаться на 30-40% быстрее, это же коснулось Super Mario Odyssey. Энтузиастами было найден режим "Boost", который вероятно будет работать в большинстве игр. Характеристики Задняя часть планшета Nintendo Switch без контроллеров, показывающая поднятую подставку, слот для карт MicroSD, разъём для зарядки и воздухозаборники системы охлаждения Главный элемент приставки представляет собой планшет с двумя отсоединяемыми контроллерами по бокам, подключение к телевизору производится путём установки консоли в специальную док-станцию. Консоль использует процессор линейки NVIDIA Tegra57. Nintendo Switch получила разъёмы HDMI и USB Type-C, а также аккумулятор, который обеспечит от 3 до 6 часов игрового процесса в автономном режиме. У консоли нет региональных ограничений; также она получила игровой онлайн-сервис Nintendo Switch Online, бесплатный до сентября 2018 года. Кроме того, Nintendo Switch имеет функцию локального мультиплеера с подключением до восьми58 консолей по Wi-Fi59. Помимо самой консоли Switch в комплект поставки входит док-станция, пара контроллеров Joy-Con с заглушками для портативного режима, модуль Joy-Con Grip (держатель без возможности подзарядки), HDMI-кабель и адаптер питания. При необходимости можно докупить геймпад Switch Pro Controller и Joy-Con Grip с функцией подзарядки59. Контроллеры Joy-Con получили гироскоп, акселерометр, встроенную инфракрасную камеру и вибромоторы, обеспечивающие систему тактильной отдачи. К контроллерам прилагаются специальные заглушки с петлями для руки, оборудованные дополнительными кнопками. Приставка продаётся в двух вариантах: серые Joy-Con и красный с синим для правого и левого Joy-Con соответственно, также в продаже имеются Joy-Con других цветов. К «громким» релизам игр в продажу поступали кастомизированные наборы консолей и соответствующих игр. Игры Основная статья: Список игр на Nintendo Switch Игры для данной консоли распространяются на специальных картриджах или загружаются из Nintendo eShop. По состоянию на февраль 2019 года для консоли было доступно свыше 1800 игр60 Стартовая линейка Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Nintendo Switch launches March 3rd at $299.99 # ↑ Nintendo Switch выйдет 3 марта! # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' Samit Sarkar. Nintendo Switch price set at $299, launching March 3. Polygon (12 января 2017). Дата обращения 20 января 2017. # ↑ Предзаказ на Nintendo Switch в официальном интернет-магазине. Мир Nintendo (13 января 2017). Дата обращения 27 января 2017. (недоступная ссылка) # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Илья Рябов. Сколько будет стоить Nintendo Switch в России. Kanobu (13 января 2017). Дата обращения 20 января 2017. # ↑ Предзаказ на Nintendo Switch стартовал в России. Ferra (16 января 2017). Дата обращения 20 января 2017. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Arif, Shabana. Switch sales climb towards 35M units, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is now the best-selling Switch title (англ.). VG247. Gamer Network (25 April 2019). Дата обращения 28 апреля 2019. # ↑ Nintendo Switch Uses Stock NVIDIA Tegra X1 T210 CPU & GM20B Maxwell Core # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' Характеристики Nintendo Switch, консоль. Nintendo(27 января 2017). Дата обращения 27 января 2017. # ↑ Характеристики Nintendo Switch, док-станция. Nintendo (27 января 2017). Дата обращения 27 января 2017. # ↑ Time назвал лучшие гаджеты 2017 года (рус.), РИА Новости (21 ноября 2017). Дата обращения 21 ноября 2017. # ↑ Nintendo defies recession with record profits (англ.). The Sydney Morning Herald (7 May 2009). Дата обращения 9 сентября 2018. # ↑ Harris, Craig Official Nintendo DS Launch Details (англ.). IGN(20 September 2004). Дата обращения 9 сентября 2018. # ↑ 2009 Annual Financial Report: Financial Section. Nintendo (2009). Дата обращения 3 сентября 2015. # ↑ Nicks, Denver. Nintendo Chief: ‘We Failed’ (англ.), Time (17 January 2014). Дата обращения 1 марта 2019. # ↑ Luckerson, Victor Why Nintendo is Suddenly Profitable Again (англ.). Time (7 May 2015). Дата обращения 1 марта 2019. # ↑ Wingfield, Nick. Nintendo’s Wii U Takes Aim at a Changed Video Game World (англ.). Дата обращения 21 ноября 2018. # ↑ Wingfield, Nick Resisting Mobile Hurts Nintendo's Bottom Line. New York Times (18 января 2014). Дата обращения 9 декабря 2016.Архивировано 28 июля 2017 года. # ↑ Thomas, Lucas M. Nintendo + Smartphones? Iwata Says "Absolutely Not". IGN. Ziff Davis (13 сентября 2011). Дата обращения 3 сентября 2015. Архивировано 30 июля 2017 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Nakamura, Yuji; Amano, Takashi. Nintendo's Big Switch: Q&A With President Tatsumi Kimishima. Bloomberg (28 октября 2016). Дата обращения 9 декабря 2016. Архивировано 20 декабря 2016 года. # ↑ Peckham, Matt. Exclusive: Nintendo CEO Reveals Plans for Smartphones (англ.) // Time. — Time Inc., 2015. — 18 March. Архивировано 23 апреля 2015 года. # ↑ Makuch, Eddie Players More Important Than Money, Nintendo Pres. Says About Smartphone Deal. GameSpot. CBS Interactive(18 марта 2015). Дата обращения 21 июля 2015. Архивировано29 июля 2017 года. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Hester, Blake How the Polarization Of Video Games Spurred the Creation of the Switch. Glixel (26 декабря 2017). Дата обращения 26 декабря 2017. Архивировано 26 декабря 2017 года. # ↑ Arif, Shabana Nintendo NX "is neither the successor to the Wii U nor to the 3DS". VG247 (16 мая 2016). Дата обращения 17 мая 2016. Архивировано 17 мая 2016 года. # ↑ Westaway, Luke. Nintendo will make games for phones, new 'NX' system. CNET. Дата обращения 17 марта 2015. Архивировано18 марта 2015 года. # ↑ Wright, James Nintendo Switch 'might struggle to keep pace with Xbox One, PS4'. Daily Star (26 октября 2016). Дата обращения 17 января 2017. # ↑ Wingfield, Nick. Nintendo Switch Reaches for a New Market With Home-and-Mobile Console, The New York Times (20 октября 2016). Архивировано 23 октября 2016 года. Дата обращения 23 октября 2016. # ↑ McAloon, Alissa The Nintendo Switch, Joy-Cons, and even Labo are the result of Wii-era feedback. Gamasutra (9 февраля 2018). Дата обращения 9 февраля 2018. # ↑ Mackovech, Sam Nintendo president: “I compete for time,” not against Xbox, PlayStation. Ars Technica (3 октября 2018). Дата обращения 8 октября 2018. # ↑ Peckham, Matt The 8 Most Interesting Things Nintendo Told Us About Switch. ime (6 февраля 2017). Дата обращения 6 февраля 2017. Архивировано 6 февраля 2017 года. # ↑ Peckham, Matt 19 Things Nintendo's President Told Us About Switch and More. Time (7 февраля 2017). Дата обращения 7 февраля 2017. Архивировано 7 февраля 2017 года. # ↑ Casey. Nintendo Explains How The Switch Got Its Name And What Their Goal Was With Its Reveal Trailer. Siliconera(7 декабря 2016). Дата обращения 7 декабря 2016. Архивировано8 декабря 2016 года. # ↑ Yin-Poole, Wesley Nintendo NX is "new hardware with a brand new concept". Eurogamer (17 марта 2015). # ↑ Martens, Todd Nintendo dates its successor to the Wii U, the NX. Los Angeles Times. Tronc (27 апреля 2016). Дата обращения 27 апреля 2016. Архивировано 28 апреля 2016 года. # ↑ Reilly, Luke. Nintendo NX Will Launch In March 2017. IGN.com.Ziff Davis (27 апреля 2016). Дата обращения 27 апреля 2016.Архивировано 28 апреля 2016 года. # ↑ Humphreys, Matthew Nintendo NX launches March 2017, won't simply replace Wii U and 3DS. Geek.com (27 апреля 2016). Дата обращения 3 мая 2016. Архивировано 1 мая 2016 года. # ↑ Frank, Allegra Report: Nintendo's fear of imitators kept NX out of E3. Polygon (29 июня 2016). Дата обращения 30 июня 2016.Архивировано 29 июня 2016 года. # ↑ Philips, Tom Nintendo NX is a portable console with detachable controllers. Eurogamer (26 июля 2016). Дата обращения 26 июля 2016. Архивировано 26 июля 2016 года. # ↑ Leadbetter, Richard Nintendo NX is powered by Nvidia Tegra technology. Eurogamer (26 июля 2016). Дата обращения 26 июля 2016. Архивировано 27 июля 2016 года. # ↑ Te, Zorine Nintendo's NX Controller Could Have Detachable D-Pad, According To Updated Patents. GameSpot (16 августа 2016). Дата обращения 20 октября 2016. Архивировано 22 октября 2016 года. # ↑ 'Switch' is Nintendo's next game console. Engadget. AOL Inc.. Дата обращения 20 октября 2016. Архивировано 20 октября 2016 года. # ↑ Soble, Jonathan. Nintendo Switch Console Is Met With Skepticism From Investors (21 октября 2016). Архивировано 24 октября 2016 года. Дата обращения 22 октября 2016. # ↑ Mochizuki, Takashi. Nintendo's New Switch Console Fails to Turn On Investors (21 октября 2016). Архивировано 21 октября 2016 года. Дата обращения 22 октября 2016. # ↑ Markovech, Sam Miyamoto lands on late-night TV with Nintendo Switch reveal—and guitar riffs. Ars Technica (8 декабря 2016). Дата обращения 8 декабря 2016. Архивировано 8 декабря 2016 года. # ↑ Makuch, Eddie More Nintendo Switch News Coming in January 2017. GameSpot (26 октября 2016). Дата обращения 26 октября 2016. # ↑ Nintendo reveals plans for Nintendo Switch presentation.Nintendo (26 октября 2016). Дата обращения 27 октября 2016.Архивировано 27 октября 2016 года. # ↑ Nunneley, Stephany Switch reveal will feature English voiceover, "in-depth" look at games coming via Treehouse Live. VG247. Дата обращения 5 января 2017. Архивировано 6 января 2017 года. # ↑ Want to Buy the Nintendo Switch In India? You Need to Read This First. Gadgets 360 (20 января 2017). Дата обращения 4 марта 2017.Архивировано 4 марта 2017 года. # ↑ Choudhury, Saheli Roy Nintendo Switch to launch globally on March 3, to cost $300 in the US. CNBC (13 января 2017). Дата обращения 13 января 2017. Архивировано 14 января 2017 года. # ↑ Reynolds, Matthew. Nintendo Switch - games list confirmed so far, launch titles and everything we know about the hardware (англ.) (недоступная ссылка). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (13 January 2017). Дата обращения 2 марта 2019. Архивировано14 января 2017 года. # ↑ Nintendo Switch launches on 3rd March 2017!. NintendoAustralia (14 января 2017). Дата обращения 14 января 2017.Архивировано 16 января 2017 года. # ↑ Williams, Mike Nintendo Switch Accessory Prices Are Steep, $80 For Additional JoyCons. US Gamer (13 января 2017). Дата обращения 13 января 2017. Архивировано 16 января 2017 года. # ↑ Nintendo Switch Review | Switch Player (англ.). switchplayer.net. Дата обращения 18 сентября 2018. # ↑ Everything You Need to Know About the Nintendo Switch (англ.). Time. Дата обращения 24 ноября 2018. # ↑ Pereaia, Chris Why Switch Doesn't Include Any Bundled Games. GameSpot (13 января 2017). Дата обращения 13 января 2017. Архивировано 14 января 2017 года. # ↑ WSJ: Nintendo планирует выпустить две модификации своей игровой консоли Switch. ТАСС. Дата обращения 25 марта 2019. # ↑ NVIDIA Technology Powers New Home Gaming System, Nintendo Switch. # ↑ Splatoon 2 обзаведётся киберспортивным режимом | Nintendo Switch Новости, Обзоры игр, Форум (рус.) ''' (неопр.) ?. wiiu.pro. Дата обращения 12 февраля 2017. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2 Артур Гилязов. Nintendo назвала цену и дату начала продаж консоли Switch. Игромания (13 января 2017). # ↑ Doolan, Liam More Than 1,800 Games Have Now Been Released On The Nintendo Switch. Nintendo Life (11 февраля 2019) Категория:Консоли